Mi especialidad es sorprender
by paz ds xzb
Summary: Bianchi estaba enamorada de Reborn. Reborn vivía rodeada de amantes. Luego vino una boda. Luego algunos problemas. Y luego una Familia BianchixGokudera25
1. Amigo

Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, tengo 14 y voy a la secundaria de Namimori. Soy conocido como Dame-Tsuna en la escuela y en todas partes. Estoy enamorado de Kyoko Sasagawa, es el amor de mi vida, aunque no creo ser correspondido.

Mi vida era como cualquier otra, aburrida. En mi casa éramos solo mi mamá y yo. Pero todo cambio cuando mi mamá contrato a un tutor para mí.

Cuando vi a aquel bebe que decía ser mi tutor en verdad pensé que era una broma. Fue divertido por un tiempo. Hasta que ese niño me disparo en medio de la calle y termine confesándole mis sentimientos a Kyoko en ropa interior frente a todo el mundo.

Con el tiempo no solo fuimos mi mamá y yo en la casa, también apareció un niño Vaca llamado Lambo, una niña china llamada I-pin, con el tiempo también apareció Futta que suele llevar un gran libro con él.

Las aventuras en la casa Sawada se volvieron peligrosas para mí, y para todo Namimori.

Pero en mi casa nunca faltaba ella, la amante de Reborn, Bianchi. La primera vez que la vi ella intento asesinarme, al igual que la segunda y la tercera. Y solo porque quería que Reborn volviera con ella.

Admito que me sorprendí mucho al ver que eran amantes, bien, Bianchi era una mujer muy hermosa ¡Pero Reborn era solo un niño!

Más de una vez pensé en Bianchi como una pedófila y en Reborn como un pervertido.

Bianchi en la hermana mayor de mi mejor amigo Gokudera Hayato, aunque no tengan una muy buena relación envidio a mi amigo. A mí me hubiera gustado tener un hermano mayor que estuviera pendiente de mí como Bianchi siempre está con él. Aunque no envidio esa parte de la tortura psicológica que tuvo Gokudera en su infancia por culpa de su hermana.

Siempre que desayunábamos me sorprendía ver a Bianchi y Reborn juntos, comiendo de esa forma tan melosa.

Los años pasaron, al parecer Bianchi me tomo cariño y dejo a un lado esa idea de matarme. Y en cuanto Reborn, sigue y seguirá siendo mi espartano tutor.

Muchas cosas pasaron en mi vida, cosas de las que tuve mucho miedo, no solo por mí, sino también por mis amigos y seres queridos.

Lamentablemente para mi, estas cosas no terminaran, de hecho estaban a punto de empezar.

Luego de la batalla de los arcobalenos, Reborn y los demás rompieron su maldición, y se suponía que crecerían como niños normales.

Pero claro, uno de los bebes era un importante científico, el cual no perdió tiempo e inmediatamente invento un aparato para poder obtener sus cuerpos verdaderos.

Ahora si creía que los entrenamientos de Reborn bebe eran espartanos, los de Reborn adulto son la muerte.

Pobre de mí y mis amigos…

Pero la más contenta con esto en Bianchi, ahora entiendo por qué tanta obsesión con Reborn. Ahora tiene más sentido. Ya no creo que sea una pedófila, aunque creo que se merece a alguien mejor.

Reborn al principio solía traer algo de compañía femenina a casa y eso parecía molestarle a Bianchi. Cada vez que le preguntaba porque no hacia o decía nada ella me respondía:"por amor"

Para mí esa respuesta no tenía sentido. Más de una vez le reclame a Reborn que por respeto no trajera sus amantes a casa.

Pero vaya que me lleve una sorpresa esa vez que llegaba de mi cita con Kyoko, entre a mi cuarto y los vi… vi el cuerpo de Bianchi y Reborn desnudos sobre mi cama abrazados.

Eso, para mí, fue un poco traumático. Digamos que tarde unas semanas en volver a mi cuarto y más de un mes en acostarme en mi cama.

Si me preguntaban ¿Cuánto apostaría por la relación entre Bianchi y Reborn? Hubiera dicho cero. Al igual que mis posibilidades de convertirme en el extraordinario jefe de la mafia que tanto alardeaba Reborn.

Pero ahora veo que no todo siempre es como uno lo espera. Yo me convertí en el segundo mejor jefe que tuvo Vongola en toda su historia. El primero es Vongola primo, yo soy el segundo, el tercero en mi abuelito y el cuarto en la única jefa femenina que tuvo Vongola Daniela.

Tampoco me esperaba estar sentado en este lugar, esperando la llegada de la novia, que en esta ocasión era Bianchi, mientras un elegante y despreocupado Reborn la esperaba en el altar.

_-Los declaro, Marido y Mujer-_

**¿Que les pareció el primer capi?**


	2. Hermano

Mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato, tengo 25 años y soy el guardián de la tormenta del supremo decimo Vongola. También soy su mano derecha a pesar de lo que diga el idiota del beisbol.

No puedo creer que este en la boda de mi hermana, Bianchi, y Reborn-san.

Siendo sincero nunca me tome esa relación, siempre pensé que era una bobería de una mujer enamorada. Pero me eh de equivocar, porque al parecer Reborn-san también la quiere.

¿Por qué otra razón la estaría esperando en el altar en este momento? O porque nos abría presionado tanto para que todos y cada uno de los guardianes y demás amigos de mi hermana estuviéramos en la boda a pesar de nuestra ocupada agenda.

Tampoco puedo creer que mi padre este aquí, fue muy incomodo para mi verlo luego de tanto tiempo, y encima de eso con una mujer nueva.

Ahora comienza la música para que Bianchi entre, debo ponerme de pie. Me alegra que mis nauseas al verla hayan quedado atrás. Bueno, hay veces en las que vuelven, pero hoy no será el día.

La novia está a punto de entrar, vaya, esto me hace pensar que yo debería buscarme una pareja también. No es que no tenga la oportunidad. Digamos que alguien como yo puede encontrar a una mujer rápido. Pero el mundo de la mafia es cruel y no es para cualquiera.

Un largo y al cuerpo vestido color blanco, con una flor en el medio del escote y algunos volados blancos que decoraban el vestido, más el bello de la cabeza de mi hermana y su larga cabellera rosada ahora lo llevaba recogido… Se veía hermosa.

Mi vista se centro por un momento en el novio. Me sorprendí al ver una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Parecía feliz por la boda y eso me tranquilizaba.

Mi mirada se cruzo con la de mi hermana una sonrisita tonta se curvo en nuestros labios.

Ahora ya en el altar las cosas continuaron como en cualquier otra boda, hasta el momento del beso y los aplausos.

Estoy feliz por mi hermana, y ciertamente algo emocionado. Pero tampoco como para llorar como lo hacían los demás. Haru y Kyoko no paran de llorar de la emoción, ni de decir a sus respectivos novios que le emocionaba la idea de casarse y eso provocaba que ellos que pusieran nerviosos. Ryohei y Lambo no paraban de llorar como idiotas. Coronello y Lal sonreían levemente mientras que Verde Y Skull no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Ya pasaron cinco años desde la boda, ahora estamos festejando su aniversario. Me gusta saber que hasta el momento Reborn-san le ah sido fiel a mi hermana. Aunque nunca faltan sus viejas amantes reclamando algo de él.

Yo, por mi parte, acabo de anunciarles a todos que me comprometeré con mi novia que está sentada en este momento a mi lado sonriéndome como solo ella lo sabe hacer.

Bianchi ha llamado a Reborn en medio de la cena y le ah insistido hablar a solas. Los guardianes y yo nos miramos algo preocupados, no quiero que la cena se convierta en un campo de batalla…

Paso aproximadamente una hora desde que Reborn y mi hermana se fueron. Pero me alivie al verlos llegar nuevamente, mi hermana sonreía ampliamente asique no deben haber discutido.

-Estoy embarazada- Escuche decir a mi hermana…

¡ ¿VOY A SER TIO?!

¡Mi hermana será madre!

Un momento…

¡¿REBORN SERA PADRE?!

_**¡¿Qué tal?! Reborn padre, eso será divertido **_


	3. Bianchi

Mi nombre en Bianchi, pero mucho me conocen como "Escorpión venenoso".

También soy conocida como la dama de Vongola, ya que soy la esposa del hitman mas poderoso que tiene Vongola y el mundo y la hermana mayor de la mano derecha del decimo Vongola.

No solo estoy casada con Reborn, sino que también estoy esperando un hijo suyo. O tal vez una hija, aun no lo sé ya que apenas tengo 2 meses de embarazo.

Solía enfadarme cuando la gente decía que mi relación con Reborn no era seria. Que para él era solo una chica más. Algunos decían que era su cuarta amante. Y que cuando se aburriera de mi me desecharía como a las demás. Y que él no era capaz de amar a nadie, ni mucho menos formar una familia.

Yo lo sabía, sabía que los sentimientos de Reborn asía mi no eran los mismos que yo tenía hacia él. Pero el amor es ciego. Y yo amaba a ese hombre. Así que no me importaba si luego me rompería el corazón, ni mucho menos lo que la gente pensaba de nosotros.

Desde que era pequeña escuchaba de los subordinados de mi padre el nombre de Reborn. Del mejor hitman del mundo. Y sentía mucha curiosidad, era imposible que un solo hombre fuera tan impresionante.

Una vez pude ver una foto de él. Un hombre realmente atractivo.

Cuando lo conocí quede algo decepcionada, ese hombre atractivo ahora era un bebe.

Pero era aun así era Reborn, y toda mi vida había soñado con conocerlo.

Por esa misma razón ignore ese hecho y abrí completamente mi corazón asía el.

Los años pasaron y me convertí en su pareja, y estaba muy feliz por eso. Pero me molestaba cuando Reborn debía irse lejos de mí por alguna misión o algo así. Solía "encargarme" de sus estudiantes para que Reborn volviera conmigo a Italia más pronto.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez en su forma adulta, quede fascinada. Pero a la vez me asusté, cuando volvió a su forma adulta nuestra relación cambio. Recuerdo que solía llevar amantes a la casa de Tsuna sabiendo que yo estaba allí y eso me molesta.

Por esa razón me había separado de ese hombre por cinco años, intentando tener una vida donde no estuviera él.

Pero la vida es impredecible, recuerdo cuando Hayato y sus amigos habían asumido sus puestos es la mafia. Y como su hermana estuve presente.

Esa fue la primera vez que me había encontrado con Reborn desde que me fui de su vida.

El me pidió perdón por haberse comportado así conmigo cuando era más joven. Yo lo perdone, no porque siguiera enamorada, si no porque parecía una disculpa sincera de parte de él.

Pero el amor es cruel, después de esa noche en la que él fue solo mío y yo de el no pude sacarlo de mi mente.

Me sorprendí cuando él me presento como su novia oficial ente una importante reunión en la mafia. Pero no me ice ilusiones por miedo a que me volviera a lastimar con sus amantes.

No fue hasta que Tsuna me conto que Reborn deseaba formar una familia de verdad que me volví a enamorar de él.

Siete meses después estoy aquí, en el hospital especial de Vongola con mi hija recién nacida en brazos. Y mi esposo, que reposaba un beso tierno en la cabeza de su niña y luego en mis labios.

Aun así, muchos piensan que mi pareja con Reborn es una farsa, que es un matrimonio sin amor. Y que nuestra hija era solo una fachada nuestra.

Y justo por eso llame a mi hija Aiko, que significa Hija amada.


	4. Hija

Mi Nombre es Aiko, soy la hija mayor de Bianchi mejor conocida como "Escorpión Venenoso" y Reborn, el mejor asesino de Vongola y del mundo.

Muchos me preguntan sobre la relación de mis padres dentro de la casa. La mayoría no me cree cuando les respondo que son como cualquier otro matrimonio normal. Sacando a la hora de las comidas…

Aprendí a cocinar a corta edad, mi padre me obligo a eso, ya que en realidad no me interesa mucho la cocina.

Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña mi padre me preparaba las comidas del día en secreto para que mi madre no se enterara de que era él el que hacía "desaparecer" mis comidas. Al principio no lo entendía, pero cuando descubrí que la comida de mi madre estaba envenenada…agradecí como a nadie que mi padre cocinara para mí. Claro que todo esto era nuestro secreto, ya que si mamá se enterara se pondría muy triste sin mencionar que se enojaría mucho con papá y conmigo.

Tengo cinco años y entiendo a la perfección cuando mi padre dice que la gente es estúpida, introvertida, mechite y sobre todo falsa.

Desde que nací muchos quisieron ganarse mi aprecio solo para acercarse a mis padres y poder subir de estatus en la mafia.

Por esa razón no tengo muchos amigos, y es muy poca la gente en la que confió. Entre ellos esta Risso, la hija de Tío Coronello y Tía Lal, es tres años mayor que yo, por lo que todo el mundo dice que es como mi hermana mayor. Recuerdo que una vez escuche a Tsuna quejarse de mi relación para con su hijo, El onceavo Vongola; siendo sincera no entiendo por qué tanta queja…si tengo el mismo trato que mi padre tiene con él: P

Luego están los demás hijos de los guardianes Vongola, son algo estúpidos a mi parecer, pero parecen pasarla bien a pesar de todo.

No le digan a Nadie, pero tengo "mariposas en la panza", según como dijo mamá que se llama, por el hijo del guardián de la nube de Tsuna.

Es extraño, no lo soporto, es igual de fanfarrón y se cree superior a todos al igual que su padre. Pero siempre que lo veo me sonrojo, y el no tarda en hacérmelo notar.

En este momento estoy esperando que mi padre salga de la habitación donde se encuentran mi madre y mi nuevo hermanito… Kaede…creo que ese era el nombre que le pondrían a mi hermano menor.

Pasaron varios años, ahora tengo catorce años y mi hermano nueve.

ÉL está entrenando con papá en una de las bases Vongola, mientras yo aprovecho para arreglarme para mi "cita" con mi platónico desde los cinco años.

Si, aun me gusta el hijo del guardián de la nube…su nombre, al igual que el de su padre es Kyoya… por eso, para todos nosotros él es : "Kyo-chan" aunque estoy segura que odia ese apodo…

Si bien a mi padre no le gusto cuando supo mi relación con Kyo-chan, la más pesada en este asunto fue mi madre… Vive diciéndome lo que debo y no debo hacer con él, de hecho, hace poco la vi horneando un pastel de bodas…venenoso claro. Ella está muy emocionado con que yo esté creciendo, pero no tengo intención de casarme todavía!

Es hora de irme, Kyo-chan me espera, y tengo que apurarme, antes que mi padre lo vea y comience a dispararle por "accidente" jajaja


End file.
